Lo que pasó de verdad II
by Ruu Ochibisan
Summary: ¿Cómo se formó el equipo Chaos? Eso es lo que cuenta esta historia. La verdadera versión de los hechos, y no lo que los personajes nos quieren hacer creer, ocultando sus relaciones amorosas... Lo que no saben es que a nosotr@s no nos engañan. YAOI


**Lo que pasó de verdad II**

**El nacimiento de Chaos**

Acababa de quedar empatado contra el Raimon y no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que el reconocido y poderoso equipo supremo de la Academia Alius, El Diamond, hubiera caído tan bajo? En su vida como capitán del equipo se había dado el lujo de perder ni un solo partido, siempre había ganado con una victoria aplastante, y semejante puntuación en un partido contra un instituto sin rango era despreciable.

Ahora no se sentía seguro de sí mismo y para colmo de males, Gran y Burn habían presenciado su derrota en primera fila. No sabía cómo iba a soportar las burlas por parte del capitán del Prominence, ni cómo iba a poder mirar a la cara a padre, ahora que le había defraudado.

Hacía menos de tres horas que se había disputado el partido que le había causado tantos problemas al albino, y este se encontraba en el gran jardín de la Academia Alius, En un pequeño cercado que solo él visitaba, apartado de todos sus compañeros que seguramente ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido. Lo único que quería era estar solo.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? –Escuchó una voz muy conocida a su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres Burn? –Preguntó el moreno con un notable tono de enfado. No sabía como el pelirrojo había logrado encontrarle.

- Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estamos solos – Dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Suzuno, que seguía mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida. –Solo quería verte.

-Si has venido a burlarte date prisa en hacerlo. Quiero estar solo. –Le contestó el albino, que dudaba de las verdaderas intenciones del chico de fuego.

Haruya lo miró un con los ojos cargados de tristeza y se fue acercando poco a poco al chico de hielo hasta que lo abrazó con fuerza, acercándolo a su cuerpo mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban a la altura del pecho.

Suzuno se quedó inmóvil. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de su compañero ni mucho menos.

-No tienes porqué actuar así, nadie nos está mirando –Fue lo único que dijo Nagumo, sin dejar de abrazar al moreno con notable fuerza.

-Haruya… -El moreno tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Lamentó lo que te dije antes, no lo decía en serio –Cambió de tema el chico de fuego –Cuando dije lo de que era una vergüenza que hubieras quedado en empate, no iba en serio, solo lo dije porqué Gran estaba delante.

El moreno hundió la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo y se aferró a su camiseta. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, necesitaba del cariño del oji ambarino, y más en esos momentos.

-Sí, lo sé –Contestó el moreno sin moverse de su posición.- Yo también lo siento.

El pelirrojo se separó del cuerpo del chico de ojos azules y lo miró a los ojos. –Lo sé. –Le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y luego se acercó a su rostro para besarle la mejilla. El moreno le respondió con una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo involuntario.

-Suzuno… estamos solos- Le susurró el pelirrojo al oído, haciendo que al moreno se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¿Y Qué? –Preguntó el albino bastante nervioso, evadiendo la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo.

-Pues que… -Nagumo se iba recostando lentamente sobre el peliblanco, hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre la hierba con él encima. –Podemos divertirnos un poco.

El albino enrojeció a más no poder ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso pensaba…?

-¿Se te ha recalentado el cerebro o qué? ¡Estamos en el jardín! –El peliblanco intentaba salir de debajo del cuerpo de su novio, pero esta no le dejaba escapar.

-Pero… Es que hace mucho que no lo hacemos, entre las reuniones de los capitanes y las juntas para planear las estrategias, no hemos tenido casi tiempo para nosotros. –El pelirrojo puso un puchero bastante infantil.

-¡E-eso no es escusa! –El albino retrocedía, pero el pelirrojo recortaba la distancia cada vez que el otro se alejaba, hasta que Gazelle chocó contra un árbol y no pudo retroceder más. El pelirrojo lo acorraló contra el susodicho árbol y comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas con ternura.

-Necesitas relajarte Fuusuke –Empezó a susurrarle sensualmente, mientras sus impacientes manos empezaban a recorrer el pecho del capitán del Diamond.

Al moreno le temblaban las piernas. Demasiadas emociones fuertes para un solo día. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

-Ha-Haruya… -Gimoteó el moreno al sentir las cálidas manos del chico de fuego sobre su piel. Le encantaba esa inconfundible sensación que solo el pelirrojo le hacía sentir. Se sentía amado y reconfortado por la persona que más quería en el mundo.

-Relájate –Le susurró melosamente el pelirrojo.- No pienses en nada –De un suave movimiento le despojó de su camiseta y la usó como respaldo para que el albino no se hiciera daño en la espalda por estar apoyado contra la corteza del árbol.

Le besó fogosamente en los labios, haciendo que a ambos una corriente eléctrica les recorriera el cuerpo. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del moreno en cuanto tuvo ocasión, jugueteando con la lengua del chico de hielo. Según Nagumo, Suzuno siempre sabía a helado.

El pelirrojo se separó de los fríos labios de Fuusuke para poder seguir con su labor por el resto del cuerpo de su chico.

-E-espera, he oído algo – El pelirrojo paró en seco y levantó la vista, en busca de algo sospechoso, o en el peor de los casos, de alguno de sus compañeros de la academia.

Empezó a escuchar unos pasos acercarse lentamente seguida de una voz.

-¡Burn-sama! –Le llamaba uno de los jugadores de su equipo. Un chico con los ojos azul verdoso, el pelo color crema y una pequeña cicatriz en un lateral de su rostro. El chico se parecía un poco al capitán del Diamond.

El pelirrojo no contestó, con la esperanza de que el chico pasara de largo y pudieran seguir con su ``asunto pendiente´´.

-¡Burn-sama! ¡Padre le está buscando! –Seguía gritando el chico mientras avanzaba por el jardín. -¡Es importante!

_``Esto es más importante´´ -_ Pensaba el pelirrojo, que se sentía mal consigo mismo por no contestar al pobre chico que lo estaba buscando.

-Haruya, ven, sígueme –Le indicó el moreno para que lo siguiera. Los dos se adentraron en unos arbustos cerca de donde estaban. Allí seguro que no los encontrarían.

-¿No piensas salir? A lo mejor es importante de verdad… -Habló bajito Suzuno, que estaba sentado sobre el regazo Haruya, ya que no tenían casi espacio.

-No tiene sentido salir ahora que ya nos hemos escondido –Le contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa prepotente de las que solía esbozar, y comenzó a repartir besos por la quijada del albino, que se limitaba a dejarse llevar por el chico de fuego.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El pelirrojo entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Allí estaba el capitán del Diamond, sentado en un cómodo sillón mientras tomaba una copa de granizado azul.

-¿Qué te ha dicho padre? –Preguntó el moreno al tiempo que jugueteaba nerviosamente con la bebida que tenía en las manos. Tenía miedo de que padre hubiera tomado medidas por su repentina derrota.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas –Respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo estaba? –El moreno no sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí, quería saber si te había afectado mucho el empate con el Raimon, si estabas deprimido o asustado, ya sabes a que me refiero…

-¿E-en serio?

- Padre solo se preocupa por nosotros, no sé de qué te sorprendes. –Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

El moreno comenzó a beber de su bebida más relajadamente, o al menos todo lo relajado que podía estar, estado a solas con el pelirrojo y encima en su habitación.

-He estado pensando… -Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo –En una forma de hacernos más fuertes, los dos juntos, y creo que tengo la solución.

El moreno le miró sin dejar de beber de su granizado.

-Tenemos que fusionarnos

Fuusuke escupió su bebida y casi se muere atragantado por la respuesta del pelirrojo ¿A qué se refería con _fusionarse_? Conocía bastante bien al chico de fuego, y eso le sonaba bastante mal.

-¿Q-qué?

-Lo que oyes, convertirnos en uno solo –Contestó tranquilamente Nagumo, acercándose más al albino.

El moreno se levantó del sillón notablemente alterado y empezó a retroceder en dirección a la puerta.

-O-oye Haruya… creo que no es una buena idea –Se alejaba del oji ambarino, pero el otro recortaba la distancia, al igual que pasó en el jardín anteriormente.

-¿Por qué no?

-P-pues… ¡Porqué no tiene sentido!

El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado, esperando a que Suzuno justificara su respuesta.

-Por mucho que nos ``_fusionemos´´_nuestro nivel a la hora de chutar el balón será el mismo. Además… no podemos hacerlo cada vez que te dé la gana, te recuerdo que soy yo el que sufre las consecuencias.

El pelirrojo se le quedó y mirando durante unos segundos sin expresión en el rostro, hasta que una sonrisa sádica se apoderó de su faz. El albino estremeció al verla.

-¿Q-qué? – Preguntó asustado el peliblanco, intentando disimular su temor.

-Eres un pervertido~~ -Le canturreó el pelirrojo sin que su sonrisa desapareciera.- ¿Pensabas que me estaba insinuando? –Entrecerró los ojos y miró al moreno seductoramente. -¿Es que te has quedado con ganas de más?

Suzuno se separó de golpe del oji ambarino y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, pero antes de llagar a tocar el picaporte, el pelirrojo lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo tiró al suelo, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas gatito? –Le preguntó picaronamente el pelirrojo, que disfrutaba de la situación como Midorikawa de un helado.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –Preguntó indignado el albino.

-Gatito, gatito pervertido –Contestó Nagumo sin cambiar su expresión. Le encantaba sacar de sus casillas al moreno, era como su hobbie. –Gatito; porqué eres independiente, pero bien que ronroneas cuando te acaricio –Delineó sus labios con la yema de los dedos, en apenas un roce- y pervertido; porque lo eres.

-¡Yo no soy pervertido! ¡El único pervertido aquí eres tú!

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír Suzuno… acabas de demostrar que lo eres ahora mismo, cuando has malinterpretado mis inocentes palabras.

-¡Tus palabras son de todo menos inocentes!

-¡Ah! Eso me ha ofendido Suzu-chan –Dijo el pelirrojo con tristeza fingida, mientras se secaba una lágrima imaginaria de forma dramática. –Yo que intentaba buscar una solución a tu problema, creando un equipo aliando fuerzas… y tu solo pensando en fo- El pelirrojo no pudo continuar la frase, ya que el moreno le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Deja de decir tonterías y explícame eso del nuevo equipo –

Haruya se sentó sobre las caderas del moreno y comenzó a explicarle su plan –Se me ha ocurrido que si tu equipo, El Diamond, y el mío, El Prominence, se fusionaran, seríamos el doble de fuertes y podríamos convertirnos en el equipo más poderoso de la academia, más incluso que Gran.

Gazelle se incorporó como pudo y reflexiono sobre lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

-No es una mala idea, pero… ¿Qué nombre le ponemos? –

-Quizás se nos ocurra un buen nombre después de algo de ejercicio ¿No crees gatito? –El pelirrojo puso una pose sexy, a juego con su sonrisa pervertida.

-Estás loco si crees que va a haber una segunda ronda ¿Necesito el culo para sentarme sabes?

-Ese no es mi problema

-Créeme, si lo es, sin mi culo no hay sexo, y sin sexo tienes un problema –

El pelirrojo lo miró con enfado.

-Si realmente lo quieres… hay una alternativa –Dijo el moreno, mirando al pelirrojo con prepotencia. Parecía que se habían cambiado los papeles. –Solo tienes que convertirte en el pavo, y dejar que te rellene –

El pelirrojo empalideció. -¿Te refieres a…?- Hizo unos gestos con la mano para dar a entender lo que estaba pensando. El moreno asintió.

-¡Ni de coña! ¿Tú estás loco? ¡Ese es tu trabajo, no el mío!-Gritó exasperado Nagumo. Él nunca sería el uke de nadie.

-Es lo que hay… -Dijo tranquilamente el moreno.

-¡Eso es totalmente injusto! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el pavo?

-¿Y por qué siempre tengo que serlo yo?

Así empezó una disputa por quien sería el pavo y quien lo rellenaría. Pasaron así los minutos, y esos minutos se iban acumulando hasta convertirse en una hora, y esa hora en dos horas y así hasta que pasó toda la tarde.

-¡Por milésima vez Suzuno, no pienso ser tu pavo! ¡NUNCA!

-Ese es tu problema, no el mío –Dijo el albino, haciendo uso de la misma frase que había utilizado antes Nagumo.

-¿No te das cuenta de que sería un caos?

-_Caos…_ -Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del albino. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

_Así surgió el nombre del equipo que nació del Prominence Y el Diamond. Haruya consiguió coronarse como el capitán del equipo a cambió de no tener sexo durante dos semanas, trato que obviamente rompió._

_Y si queréis saber quien fue el pavo y quien el que lo rellenaba… Pues solamente deciros que el pobre Suzu-chan no pudo sentarse en dos días enteros._


End file.
